<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telepathic Teasing by DCMarvelGirl1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210258">Telepathic Teasing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997'>DCMarvelGirl1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakoan Sexiness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Telepathic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place within Hickman's X-Men, vol 1 issue 3. Emma and Jean go to Bar Sinister for drinks, and as promised, Emma pays. What should be a few drinks quickly turns into a moment of passion between Jean and Emma in a quite unexpected, yet special, way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Jean Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakoan Sexiness [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telepathic Teasing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>A/N: </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Greetings. And yes, this is another sexy Krakoa story! Given how popular these one shots are becoming on my account, I knew that I had to write another one this weekend. This one is by request of MarvelMaster616, who asked me for an Emma/Jean one. Here we go. It takes place within the pages of Johnathan Hickman’s X-Men, volume 1, issue 3. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘This here means thoughts and psychic communication’ </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Per usual, I put the warning that this story will be containing some graphic sexual content. If you are not of age or maturity to view such material, then skip over it. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Also, I do not own any of these characters. Marvel and Disney do. Everything used here is in fair use.</em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Telepathic Teasing:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Krakoa - Bar Sinister </b>
</p><p>‘Well, that was quite an adventure,’ mused Jean Grey telepathically as she drank her shot of Baileys liquor. </p><p>‘Tell me about it, dear,’ said Emma Frost, nursing a glass of straight vodka. </p><p>‘And now, my husband must go to talk with the Global Economic Forum in Switzerland,’ Jean replied dryly. ‘Funny, how in Switzerland, they hate us. Hopefully, Scott, Charles and Erik will be able to work out a compromise with them. But I’m not highly optimistic there.’ </p><p>‘Why would you say that?’ asked Emma. ‘I thought <em> I </em>was supposed to be the cynical one, dear.’ </p><p>‘Given how our sacrifice play went down, when we took down Project Orcas, I find it hard to be optimistic, Emma,’ said Jean, drinking another shot of Baileys, which she ordered from Rogue. ‘At least we can drink our troubles away here.’ </p><p>‘We’ve got access to the best liquor available. I guess that is one perk to having the Hellfire Club on your side,’ said Emma. </p><p>‘To think years ago, you mind-fucked me into becoming Dark Phoenix. Then you mind-fucked my husband into cheating on me,’ said Jean. ‘Did you ever think that we’d be living like this, together?’ </p><p>‘If you want my blunt honesty, Jean? Hell no,’ said Emma. </p><p>The two telepaths shared a laugh as they continued drinking. Never once did either woman think that this could happen. To think that years ago, they’d hated each other, they were more than surprised to know that they each held a secretive attraction towards one another. However, on Jean’s front, it should not have come across as a huge surprise to her at all. </p><p>Given how Logan and Scott were seemingly realizing that they were attracted to one another, sexually, Jean wasn’t too shocked to know she held similar feelings towards her old rival. Both women were still wearing the clothes they’d worn during the Quiet Counsel meeting. And per Emma’s promise, she was paying for their drinks. </p><p>However, both women were on the path to getting really drunk. This was Jean’s eleventh glass of Baileys Irish cream, and she was feeling the effects of a chocolate-flavored, creamy whiskey hitting her hard. However, Emma was proving to have a much better hold on her vodka shots.</p><p>But the longer they sat there at the bar, drinking away, Emma couldn’t help staring at Jean. Maybe it was the liquor. Maybe it was the change in scenery thanks to Krakoa. But Emma felt an overwhelming desire to see the redhead before her naked. It helped that Jean looked incredibly stunning in her green Marvel Girl dress, which showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage. Emma could easily see why both Scott and Logan often wanted to get into her panties. </p><p>‘She might be aggravating, but you can’t deny, she’s quite the looker. No wonder Scott loves her. And no wonder why Logan often wants to fuck her,’ thought Emma, keeping those thoughts to herself as best she could. But her thoughts slipped into Jean’s mind. </p><p>‘Say that again, Emma?’ asked Jean. </p><p>Emma blushed profusely as she telepathically muttered, ‘You’re aggravating, but you’re quite the sexy bitch,’ she said. </p><p>Jean chuckled, drunk as hell. ‘I’ve been told that. You don’t think other women have fantasized about being in bed with me? And in truth, I do not mind it,’ she said. ‘Why don’t you say we go to the broken baths? I could use someone to keep me warm and wet while Scott is off playing peacemaker in Switzerland.’ </p><p>‘What about Logan?’ asked Emma. </p><p>‘Don’t tell Logan this, but I’m kind of bored with him playing rough every night in the bedroom,’ said Jean. ‘I need something different. So why don’t you meet me at the broken baths later, so we can get naked together? I want to see the skills that you’ve got, from when you used to be a stripper.’ </p><p>Emma chuckled. ‘Alright. That’s fair, dear. Fine, I will give you what you are fantasizing about. That’s especially since you are projecting rather <em> lucid </em>thoughts about what you want right now,’ she said. </p><p>Jean laughed as well, her drunken laugh ringing through the bar. Rogue smiled at the redhead. </p><p>“Ah think you’ve had too much to drink, Red,” said Rogue with a teasing smile, taking the shot glass away from her friend. </p><p>“If you give me a few more shots, I can easily hop behind there and give you a show,” slurred Jean drunkenly. “And I can turn into a cosmic sex goddess!” </p><p>“Okay, she’s <em> really </em>drunk,” said Rogue. Turning to Emma, she said, “Be sure to take good care of her, sugah.” </p><p>“Oh, I will Rogue,” said Emma, smiling at the redhead beside her. She reached her hand over and grabbed Jean’s arm, wrapping it over her shoulders. “Come on now, Jean. Why don’t you say we go and see if the broken baths aren't occupied?” </p><p>“Mmmmmh,” Jean purred. “I like the sound of that! A place to make me hot and wet in all the right places, that <em> isn’t </em>my shower!” </p><p>“Drunk and horny,” said Remy, grinning over at Rogue. “You think she gon’ be okay?” </p><p>“Oh, she will be,” said Rogue. “Ah’ve got a feeling Emma will make sure that she’s <em> well </em>taken care of.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Broken Baths</b>
</p><p>“Alright, Jean, here we are,” said Emma as they arrived at the Broken Baths of Krakoa - which resembled hot springs. The water was steaming hot and so inviting to jump into. And as Emma looked at the drunken woman beside her, she could tell that Jean was eager to strip naked and jump in the springs. In fact, the longer they stood there, Jean seemed to be aroused at just the sight of it alone. </p><p>Jean swayed on her feet as she fumbled to remove her clothes in her drunken state. She only managed to get her Marvel Girl mask off her face and she tossed it to the side. Emma smiled at her softly. </p><p>“Come on, dear. Let me help you with that,” said Emma, grabbing the hem of Jean’s dress and pulling it over her head. </p><p>It revealed Jean’s lacy bra and lace, thong panties, which were paper thin and crawled their way up her ass. Emma had to admit, it was a pretty attractive sight to behold. She laughed as she watched Jean eagerly strip her panties off, to reveal her clean, shaving pussy. Emma helped her out of her bra, to free her voluptuous titties. </p><p>“Oh <em> yes! </em>” cried Jean, and with that, she jumped into the water of the springs. The hot water splashed around her as she leaned her back against the rocks, laughing drunkenly. </p><p>Emma just chuckled at the sight. Jean was quite a playful, happy, sexy drunk. And when Jean was especially horny, she didn’t care how she got fucked. All she knew was what she wanted. And in her drunken state, Jean wanted to have Emma touch her pussy. </p><p>Emma slowly, sensually slipped her clothes off, stripping until she was just in her panties and bra. She removed her undergarments as well, and she slipped into the bath to sit next to Jean. </p><p>As soon as Emma slipped into the steaming waters, Jean let out a purr as she snuggled into the blonde, giggling softly. However, Emma knew that Jean needed to get her freak on and be satisfied. </p><p>With that in mind, Emma reached a hand over and began to rub Jean’s breasts, remembering what Scott once told her during one of their many nights of passion. </p><p>
  <em> “Jean loved this. In fact, she loved it when I would motorboat her.”  </em>
</p><p>‘Jean,’ said Emma. ‘Lay back against the rocks, darling.’ </p><p>Jean nodded, smiling as she closed her eyes. She leaned her head back, and with no hesitation, Emma began rubbing Jean’s large breasts in her hands, sending the redhead into an aroused bliss.</p><p><em> “Ohhhhhhhhhh!” </em>Jean moaned out, laughing as Emma massaged her titties. Her hands kneaded Jean’s breasts, rubbing them and teasing them. Her thumbs rubbed over Jean’s hardening nipples as she leaned her head over and began motorboating them, her face immersing in between the other woman’s titties. </p><p>“Oh <em> yes! </em> ” Jean cried out in ecstasy. “Yes, Emma! <em> That </em>is the way!” </p><p>‘Glad I am doing it correctly,’ Emma said with a teasing tone, her tongue licking Jean’s large breasts seductively, which sent Jean into another level of arousal. Emma then slowly lifted her head up from Jean’s breasts, to kiss the woman on the lips seductively. She was a little more than surprised to see that Jean willingly slipped her tongue into her mouth. She was also surprised to feel Jean reaching a hand over to touch her pussy, stroking it. It sent Emma into an aroused state, and she let out a purr of pleasure. </p><p>Their tongues danced in one another’s mouths before Emma broke the kiss, and her hands traveled downward to tease Jean’s vagina. Her fingers worked at stroking the base of the other woman’s pussy, before she plunged her fingers into Jean’s hot, wet inner folds. </p><p><em> “Ooooooh!” </em> Jean moaned. “Oh . . . <em> Oh </em>yes! That feels good! Just . . . Just keep doing that.” </p><p>‘I will, dear. But do me a favor. Keep your mind open,’ Emma said. </p><p>‘It always is.’</p><p>Emma smiled at that as she continued to finger Jean’s folds, evoking moans of pleasure from the drunken woman before her. Once she was sure that she teased Jean’s clit enough, Emma leaned over her. </p><p>‘Spread your legs, dear,’ she said. </p><p>Jean nodded, grinning and she spread her legs into a V shape. She leaned even further back, and Emma sunk down into the waters so that her pussy could be near Jean’s. </p><p>‘Now, we will fuck Jean,’ said Emma. </p><p>‘Yes Emma! Fuck me until I cum!’ cried Jean. </p><p>With that, Emma leaned over and pressed a slow, sensual kiss against Jean’s lips, giving the woman tongue as she pressed herself closely to the woman’s puss. She then began to thrust her hips, teasing Jean even further before her pussy brushed against Jean’s. The whole way through it, Emma sent sensual, erotic thoughts into the other woman’s mind, sending Jean into a fully aroused, erotic bliss. </p><p>Emma broke the kiss just in time to listen to Jean’s loud moans. </p><p><em> “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!” </em>cried Jean as Emma thrust into her moist folds. The minute she felt Emma enter her, she let out a loud squeal. </p><p><em> “Fuck!” </em>Jean cried. “Ungh . . . O-Oh Emma!” </p><p>‘Enjoy it, Jean . . . open your mind wider!’ Emma commanded her, continuing to thrust as her own groans filled the atmosphere. </p><p>Jean nodded as their moans harmonized together in perfect synch. Emma continued to thrust into Jean’s pussy, further arousing the other woman. With a few more thrusts, both Emma and Jean were reaching an orgasmic climax. </p><p><em> “OHHHHHHH </em>FUCK!” shouted Jean, gasping against the sensation. “I . . . I . . . Emma . . . I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>‘Cum darling . . . cum,’ Emma told her as she felt Jean’s pussy embracing her own pussy. Together, their hips kept gyrating as Emma wrapped her arms around Jean, kissing her again. They rolled around in the spring together, moaning erotically as they humped one another. Emma’s hands cupped Jean’s ass, rubbing each butt cheek in her hands while Jean’s arms wrapped around her waist. </p><p>The heated love making continued until Emma pulled her pussy out of Jean’s depths. She pressed Jean against the rocky surface, leaned over and kissed her intoxicatingly. </p><p>“You’re really good,” purred Jean. </p><p>“I am glad that you think so. I have been told,” Emma told her. “Now, why don’t we try something else, darling? How about I eat your pussy?” </p><p>Jean nodded eagerly. “Yes!” she said. </p><p>Emma smiled. “That would require you to get out of the water, dear.” </p><p>Jean nodded again, and she slithered her body upward until she was in the grass that surrounded the baths. She laid down against the grass, moaning erotically still and pushing her legs upward to give Emma access to her pussy. </p><p>Emma leaned over the other woman dominatingly, rubbing her breasts again before she leaned her head down to eat the woman out. Her head leaned over the base of Jean’s wet, hot pussy, before she teased it by beginning to lick. She showed some skill, licking Jean up her slit and sending the redhead into another state of arousal. But she made sure that Jean was thoroughly aroused by once more projecting sensual images into the woman’s mind with her telepathy. And it only seemed to drive Jean crazier as she started to buck her hips up and down, moaning and gasping. </p><p>Emma’s tongue went further into Jean’s pussy, until she hit her clit. That was the moment Jean let out an even louder, aroused moan. </p><p><em> “FUCK!” </em> cried Jean, gasping. “Yes . . . Oh <em> yeah! </em>That’s . . . That’s the spot! Right there . . .” </p><p>Emma smiled into Jean’s pussy, continuing to lick the woman’s folds. She could feel with her tongue that Jean’s depths were getting hotter and hotter with arousal. Slowly, she pulled her mouth away from the woman’s pussy. She rose up and rubbed Jean’s entire body, thoroughly massaging her. And the whole time, Jean kept gasping. Jean’s hands moved to rub Emma’s tits, massaging them hard as Emma leaned down and kissed her. </p><p>Now, they were having a round of pure telepathic sex, sending arousing, blissful thoughts into one another’s mind. Their moans synched together once more as they kissed and touched each other. Emma’s hands traveled to run through Jean’s hair, further exciting the redhead. With that, the two women continued teasing one another, touching and moaning and kissing. </p><p>However, Emma also knew that this moment between them had to end. As much as she didn’t want to break that news to Jean, she also knew that she had to get Jean back home and into her bed, where Logan would be able to help her nurse the hangover she would more than likely have tomorrow. </p><p>‘Alright Jean,’ said Emma. ‘I think you’ve had enough for one night. Let me take you home.’ </p><p>Jean nodded, shakily rising to her feet. Emma wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist and helped Jean gather up her clothes, before she led her towards the portal that would take Jean back to the Summers House.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Summers House - Light Side of the Moon</b>
</p><p>Logan Howlett glanced up from his newspaper when he saw the portal to the Summers House opening. Upon seeing a naked Emma and Jean entering, Jean drunkenly swaying back and forth against Emma’s form, Logan knew that something went down. </p><p>He could smell it, after all.</p><p>Chuckling, Logan walked over to Jean’s side. </p><p>“Okay, she’s drunk,” he said, wrapping his arm around Jean’s waist and lifting her into his arms so he could carry her to her bed. </p><p>“Take care of her until Scott returns, if you will?” asked Emma. </p><p>Logan nodded. “I will, Frost,” he said. “C’mon Jeannie; let’s getcha to bed before Summers returns home.” </p><p>Jean nodded, still purring after all the arousal Emma had treated her to. It had been quite the night, to say the least. And Jean didn’t once mind it. In fact, she could only hope something like this would happen again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>